I didn't mean it like that
by Runaway Artist
Summary: Years after Nightmare's defeat, Fumu is left with a question in her mind that's haunted her. Now, she decides to ask, but it turns out horribly wrong. MetaxFumu. Anime based.


So, this is anime verse of Hoshi no Kaabii. I decided to write this after procrastinating my homework, and reading something off of tumblr, so I hope you like it. :)

It'd been a few years since the downfall of Nightmare, and Pupupu Village was already back to it's normal routines and activities. Despite having many failed attempts, King Dedede still tries to throw Kirby off the planet. Kirby and Meta Knight had both decided to stay in Pupupu Village, even though Nightmare had been long gone. The two were simply too attached to the people here to leave. Kirby had left once, but came back the next day, sobbing incoherently, and hugged his friends.

For many years since Nightmare's defeat, this bothered Fumu for some unknown reason. The two had no other reason to stay, so why?

The female yawned after waking up, and decided she was going to confront Meta Knight about it. With determination on her face, she threw off the blankets on her, and quickly got dressed, wearing her normal attire; a pink and green dress, brown boots, and a blue hairband to keep her blond hair up in it's usual ponytail. She'd been wearing the same thing for years, but was too drawn to it to change her style. It just seemed right to her.

Hurrying out her bedroom, she met her younger brother, Bun, and Kirby at the table, food in front of them. Well, mostly the pink haired one, who smiled happily as he ate.

"Mornin' sis!" Bun said, as he turned around in his chair a bit and grinned behind his hair which covered his eyes.

Kirby looked up and waved. "Haii!" He said, or at least it sounded like a greeting. Even though Kirby had been there for years, no one could still understand him. He still said his normal 'poyo' and the occasional, what sounded like, words. No one even knew what his gender was truly, but just to make it easier, everyone used male pronouns, and he had yet to object.

"Morning Kirby, Bun." Fumu said, smiling to them. She reached across the table to grab an apple to go, as Bun gave her a questioning look. "You're leaving this early in the morning?"

"Yup!" she said with a nod, her blonde hair flowing as she did.

"Can I join?" Bun asked happily.

"I'm meeting up with Sir Meta Knight." she explained as she grabbed her selected apple and shook her head.

Bun just huffed in response and stabbed at his food. "Fiiiine!" As Bun groaned, Kirby instead what made noises that sounded like happy ones, and got off the chair and hurried to Fumu's side. Kirby only came up a bit past her elbows, just barely tall enough to her shoulders. Unlike Bun, Fumu could not argue with Kirby, as he would have followed anyways even after being told to stay put, unless there was some sort of food involved, but Kirby had already finished his breakfast and there was no more food in front of him.

"I'll be back later!" Fumu called to her brother as she hurried out the door, with Kirby following closely behind her, grinning widely, like always.

Every time Fumu just had the thought of the masked knight, her heart would beat faster, and her mind would become messed up. She couldn't quite figure out when this had started, but it bugged her a bit that it did, and she wasn't able to describe it. It was an awkward feeling, that normally left her making a fool in front of the male, and her brother would normally torment her afterwards about it. It was horrible! However, she needed to overcome this if she wanted answered.

"Kirby." She suddenly said as the two walked through the castle halls, looking for the knight.

"Poyo?" he responded, his voice questioning sounding.

"Why'd you come back to Pupupu Village?" she asked, frowning a bit.

"Poyooopooo!" The pink haired male only responded, raising an arm high into the air and smiling happily. Fumu shook her head, sighing and smiling at the same time. Defeatedly, she said, "Well, I should have expected that kind of answer." Kirby was still technically a baby, so it was understandable he was unable to answer like any other would have. His answer would forever remain a mystery to her.

Trying to find the knight took most of the day, which was exactly why Fumu decided to try and find him as soon as she woke up. Of course, he had times of suddenly appearing when no one was looking, but the moment you tried looking for him, he'd turn out to be no where to be found. At some point, Kirby had gotten tired, and almost fell asleep multiple times as they searched. Noticing this, Fumu told him to return back to their room in the castle, which the pink male happily did.

Now, the blonde sat alone next to the fountain on its edge, sighing heavily. She looked up at the sky, as a few clouds lingered and the sun was now making its way to the horizon. Twilight would be in the next coming hours, and she was beginning to get annoyed by how the knight was no where to be found. Maybe he had already left without telling anyone? Which would have been odd, but it was a possibility, but it made her heart ache in an odd way, just like how it acted whenever she thought of him.

"Fumu."

The female screeched and almost fell backwards into the fountain, if it were not for the hand that reached out and grabbed her own before she could hit the water. He pulled her back into her sitting position, and looked at her questioningly, or at least she thought so.

"Did I scare you?"

Breathing heavily from the fright, Fumu nodded. "Why do you always do that?!" she exclaimed.

Through his mask, she saw that his eyes turned pink for a moment, and she heard what sounded like laughter as his eyes returned to their normal yellow colour.

"How is me almost falling funny?!" she exclaimed again, frowning. She wasn't mad at him, but more of her mind couldn't think of something proper to say. Sadly, the laughing stopped and he nodded. "You're correct, that wasn't funny."

Fumu huffed, looking down. She willed her heart to stop beating so fast, which it did not.

"Bun had told me you and Kirby were searching for me." He finally said after a moment of silence between the two, and his voice caused her to finally look up and respond. Nodding, she said, "Yeah, I am. I've been looking for most of the day."

"What is it you needed?"

Fumu blinked, now unable to find the right words, even though she'd practiced this in her head many times before throughout the day. Her green eyes looked at everything except for him.

"Well... The thing is..."

Meta Knight stayed silent as he waited for the female to say what she wanted.

"Sir Meta Knight, why.. Why did you decide to stay here? In Pupupu Village?" she suddenly blurted out, her voice sounding rushed, and she blushed slightly at this, wanting to take back what she said to reword it better.

It took a moment for Meta Knight to finally respond. "I see no reason to leave here." He simply answered.

For some reason, this answer made Fumu mad, as she knew there was more to it.

"Why? What could be here that would make you stay when you can travel the whole universe!?" She shouted, and stood up. Meta Knight was far taller than her, Fumu just barely reaching to his shoulders, and she was unsure if it was merely due to the amount of armor he wore or if he truly was this tall.

She watched as his eyes turned a green for a moment, knowing that he was thinking. "Why do you care if Kirby and I stay or go?"

'W-why?! Because you two are my friends!" she shouted angrily, getting majorly annoyed as to why he didn't answer her question.

"Are we? We don't even belong to the same galaxy as you. We are outsiders."

Why was he saying these things? Did he not believe her? Did he think she was lying to him?

"YES!" Fumu shouted loudly, and even Meta Knight flinched a bit at the sound of her voice. "I CARE! You mean so much to me! After Nightmare's defeat I FEARED you'd go and leave me! That little Pupupu Village would seem so small and worthless compared to the unlimited amount of stars there are out there! I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay! I love you!"

Fumu had just rambled and words came out of her mouth, feeling like she was going to cry or punch him for being so mean and uncaring, and sometimes, she didn't understand why he did or said anything, but the last thing was not planned, and had just slipped out of her mouth.

The two stood in silence for a long time, as Fumu felt her face grow red.

"W-wait! I meant- I didn't mean- You and Kirby- Both of you- I care- Love you both!" Words tumbled out of her mouth uncontrollably, trying to make more sense of what she said, which didn't help at all.

She quickly said an excuse, which was not a good one in the slightest, and ran back into the castle quickly before Meta Knight had a chance to question what she said or stop her. Once inside the castle, Fumu breathed heavily from the sprint and leaned against a wall, her head spinning widely, her heart pounding, and her face heated so much she was sure she looked like a bright cherry. Without meaning to, she confessed to Meta Knight her feelings, and she only hoped he mistakened it as a friendship sort of thing.

Back outside to the fountain, Meta Knight was left standing there, speechless to the females sudden outburst. He barely had time to respond and make meaning to what she said before she hurried back into the castle. After a few moments of only staring where he'd seen the female last, her removed the mask from his face, and it was a light pink colour.

I couldn't help it, he thought to himself as he looked down at the mask, frowning a bit. She looks cute when she's mad, but I may have actually hurt her.

He sighed, and only wished she wouldn't hate him, and could forgive him.

He couldn't tell her the reason he decided to stay. Not yet, at least. He couldn't tell her that she was the reason he decided to stay.


End file.
